Wigglepedia Fanon: Wake Up, Lachy!
This is the twelfth episode of the fourth series of Dorothy the Dinosaur. Plot Lachy comes over to Dorothy's house, but he can't stay awake. Full Summery (The episode begins with Dorothy walking out the door to greet everyone). Dorothy: Hello everyone, It's good to see you. Oh, here comes Lachy for a visit. Hi, Lachy! (Lachy walks up the pathway with heavy eyelids.) Lachy: (He yawns.) Hello, Dorothy. Dorothy: Oh, you're looking a tad snoozy there, Lachy, didn't you sleep well last night? Lachy: Well, not really. I tried to, but I was working on an invention last night before I went to bed, on every time I tried to go to sleep, it kept making noises and I had to keep fixing it. By the time it had stopped, it was morning already. Dorothy: Oh, that doesn't sound too restful. Well, come on inside and I'll make us both some rosy tea, that always helps me stay awake. Lachy: (He yawns.) Well, it's the best thing I can do now. (They both walk inside & it cuts to Dorothy's living room, where she pours herself and Lachy some cups of rosy tea.) Dorothy: Here you are, Lachy. Lachy? (Before she can present the tea to Lachy, she notices him sleeping with his face planted on the table.) Lachy: (He snores & whistles.) Dorothy: Oh dear, this may be worse than I thought. Wake up Lachy! Lachy: (He shakes awake.) Oh, sorry Dorothy, It's hard to keep my eyes open when I'm tired. Dorothy: It's quite alright Lachy, I understand. But can you stay awake long enough to drink your tea? Lachy: Of course I can, I always enjoy a cup of your rosy tea. (They both drink their tea, then place their cups down on the table.) Dorothy: Ah, so what did you think of the tea Lachy? Did it help at all? (She looks to where Lachy was sitting, but he's not there.) Dorothy: Lachy? Where did you go? (She puts her hand to her ear to hear snoring coming from outside.) Uh-oh, Lachy must have sleep-walked into my garden. I'd better go check and see if he's Okay. Wait for me Lachy! (She gets up from her chair, and walks outside into the garden, where Lachy's sleeping in one of Dorothy's flower beds.) Oh, there he is. (She giggles.) I guess they are called flower beds for more than one reason. Oh well, I'd better wake him up. Wake up Lachy! Lachy: (He snores & whistles.) Dorothy: Uh-oh, It didn't work. Hmm, what else might wake Lachy up? Oh, a song! I will need the rosy orchestra to accompany me with some music while I sing. (The rosy orchestra then appear on the rose bush stairs.) Dorothy: Perfect timing! Oh, you can sing or dance along too, everyone. Let's sing that song, Wake Up! (The rosy orchestra begin to play the music.) Dorothy: (singing) Wake Up, Wake Up, Lachy please. Wake Up, Wake Up, Lachy please. The sun is shining, it's time to go, It's morning time, don't you know? We want you to come and play with me, to jump, leap and run around free. Wake up, Wake up Lachy please. Wake up, Wake up Lachy please. He is dreaming of being a jockey, so it's 1, 2, 3, Wake up, Lachy. Don't tell me that you're too sick, it's time to make some lovely music. It must be warmer for you to lay in bed, all I'm asking is Wake up, Lachy sleepyhead. Wake up, Wake up, Lachy please. Wake up, Wake up, Lachy please. (Instrumental break.) Dorothy: (singing) You're sleeping ever so deaply, but don't be asleep completely. Lachy slept half the day away, to keep this up, I must say nay. It must be warmer for you to lay in bed, all I'm asking is Wake Up, Lachy sleepyhead. (Instrumental break.) Dorothy: (singing) Wake up! Lachy: (He yawns.) Wow, what a great song! Thanks for waking me up Dorothy. Dorothy: Any-''(She yawns.)''-time Lachy. Lachy: Oh Dorothy, you're looking a bit sleepy yourself now. Dorothy: (She sighs.) Yes I am, singing a song like that will really use up your energy. I think I need a nap now. I'll just doze off in my hammock over there. Lachy: Alright then, I think I'll head home and make some final adjustments on that new invention. Sweet dreams, goodbye Dorothy. (He leaves the garden, & Dorothy waves goodbye then crawls into her hammock.) Dorothy: Goodbye everyone, thank you for visiting. I'll see you next time... (She yawns.) (Then, she lays back & falls asleep.) Category:Wigglepedia Fanon Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur Episodes Category:Fanmade pages Category:Fanmade Category:Fanmade Episodes Category:Fanmade TV Series